Figero Gladiators
Figaro(VGDF015) was born on October 15, 2002 in the Gladiators Mob. Her mother was Rapunzel and her father was Beetle. Her litter-mates were her one sister Cleo(VGDF016) and three brothers Pinocchio(VGDM012), Jiminy Cricket(VGDM013) and Geppetto(VGDM014). They survived to adulthood. They were Rapunzel's fourth litter and Beetle's last. On November 27, 2002 Beetle died and Lancelot assumed males dominance.On March 16, 2003 Rapunzel gave birth to Aquate, Andrina,Scuttle and Arista. Figaro's litter wasn't the pups anymore. Then on June 4, 2003 Rapunzel gave birth to Flounder, Ariel, Alana and Abella. In October 2003 soon after Figaro's birth day Hong and Kamala died of TB. A month later Lancelot died of TB too. Athos returned and assumed dominance. Beauty killed Rapunzel's next litter and gave birth to Robin Hood, Red Riding Hood and Golden Goose. Figaro was a year old and started babysiting. Rapunzel evicted Cinderella, Beauty, Snow White, China and Tokyo before she gave birth on June 14, 2004 to Attina, Prince Eric and Triton. Tokyo rejoined the group. The other females left the group. Rapunzel gave birth to Alladin, Pocahontas, Alice and Mushu on November 26, 2004. Figaro was two years old now. Rapunzel gave birth to Jafar, Grimhilde, Drizella, Anastasia and Gaston on Marck 27, 2005. She evicted Brindles, Tokyo, Kong, Figero, Choe, Andrine, Arist and Abella. Figaro was evicted for the first time. After Rapunzel gave birth toCaptian Amelia, Doctor Doppler, Morph, John Silver and Jim Hawkins on August 17, 2005, Figero and Abella returned to the group. Brindles, Tokyo, Kong, Choe, Andrine and Arist and formed a new group. That was the last time Figaro saw her sister. Figaro was the oldest female in the group. On October 1, 2005 Rapunzel was bitten by a snake and died. Figero assumed dominance. Figaro was almost three years old. Athos, Prince Charming, Big Bad Wolf, Puss in Boots, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Scuttle and Flounderleft the group so Patches assumed dominance. Alana gave birth to Maleficent, Sir Hiss and Cruella de Vil on January 12, 2006. Then Figero evicted Ariel, Abella and Attina who formed the Care Bears so she could keep her position as dominant female. Any females close to her age were a threat. Figaro aborted her litter. Red Riding Hood while gave birth on April 18, 2006 to Batman, Superman, Wonderwomen and Siperman. Figero evicted Ariel ,Alan, Robin Hood and Attina. Only Red Hiding Hood rejoined. Red Hiding Hood gave birth to Aqua Man, Iron Man, Captian America and Catwomen on Sepmebter 16, 2006. In December 266 Knightrider joined the group and became Figaro's mate. She had been the dominant female for a year and haven't produced any litters. On March 22, 2007 Figero gave birth to Andabatae, Galli, Retiarii and Noxii. They were her first litter ever. On August 26, 2007 Figero gave birth to four pups. Then again Figero gave birth to four pups in January 2008. She and Knightrider are still the dominant pair fo the Gladiators today. Family Mother: Rapunzel Father: Beetle Sister: Chloe Brothers: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket and Geppetto Mate: Knightrider First litter Andabatae (VGDM056) Galli (VGDF057) Retiarii (VGDF058) Noxii (VGDM059) Second litter VGDF060 VGDM061 VGDF062 VGDM063 Third litter VGDP064 VGDP065 VGDP066 VGDP067 Links Gladiators Mob Category:Gladiators meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats